Quinazoline compounds are a diverse group with a wide range of physiological effects and activities. Derivatives of 4-aminoquinazoline have been shown to have fungicidal and acaricidal activity (U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,094). Quinazolines bearing a secondary [4-(arylamino)] substituent demonstrate a structure-activity relationship for inhibition of the gastric (H+/K+)-ATPase (Ife et al., J. Med. Chem., 38: 2763-2773 (1995)). Changrolin and related compounds that are quinazoline derivatives can have antiarrhythmic effects (Sun et al., Yao Xue Xue Bao, 16: 564-570 (1981)). Certain quinazoline derivatives have been found to be inhibitors of NF-κB activation and can have an anti-inflammatory effect on carrageenin-induced paw edema in rats (Tobe et al., Bioorg. Med. Chem., 11: 383-391 (2003)).
Some quinazolines have been suggested for the treatment of cell growth and differentiation characterized by activity of the human epidermal growth factor receptor type2 (HER2). See, for example, Myers et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,237. Some quinazoline derivatives have been suggested for the treatment of specific receptor tyrosine kinase-expressing cancers, especially those expressing epithelial growth factor (EGF) receptor tyrosine kinase. See, for example, Barker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,105. While some quinazoline compounds inhibit the growth of brain tumor cells, others with equally potent tyrosine kinase inhibitory activity fail to do so (Narla et. al., Clin. Cancer Res., 4:1405-1414 (1998); Narla et. al., Clin. Cancer Res., 4: 2463-2471 (1998)). Thus, several tumors expressing EGF receptors are not killed by quinazoline compounds, whereas some tumors not expressing EGF receptors are. The cytotoxic activity of quinazoline compounds cannot be attributed to the compound's tyrosine kinase inhibitory activity, and particularly not to the compound's ability to inhibit EGF receptor tyrosine kinase. A chemical structure-activity relationship determining the anti cancer activity of quinazoline derivatives has not been established.
There is a need for novel quinazoline compounds as therapeutic molecules for the treatment of disorders such as cancers. Methods of using both known and novel quinazoline compounds for the treatment of particular disorders are needed.